


Losing You

by Anal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Coran Takes Drugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, overuse of commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anal/pseuds/Anal
Summary: Bii-Boh-Bi wonders where things went wrong.





	Losing You

"Coran? Bi-boh-bi-boh?" Bii-Boh-Bi asks as he enters the room. It was time to go to bed, and he did not feel like going to sleep without his lover.

From where Coran worked adamantly, he growled. "Not now, Bii-Boh-Bi," he exclaimed, "what did I tell you about interrupting my work? Get the hell out of here!" Bii-Boh-Bi startled from where he stood. His Coran would never say such harsh things to him like that!

"Bi-bi-boh!" He retorted back, voice unwavering. He would not let the orange-haired man work himself into an early grave with all this Voltron Show business. As much as Bii-Boh-Bi was apart of producing, he knew when it was time to take a break.

Coran turned around: his eyes were bloodshot and his normally well-groomed hair was unruly. He looked completely out of his element. The anger in his ears shook Bii-Boh-Bi to his core. "What did I say, Bii-Boh-Bi?" He questioned as he slowly stalked towards the noodle-shaped man. Shaking in fear, Bii-Boh-Bi backed up until he hit the wall. "I told you to not interrupt me when I'm working? And what did you do?" 

 Bii-Boh-Bi felt tongue-tied. Was this really happening right now? Was this really the man who vowed his everlasting love to him?

"B-Boh-bi-bi! Bi-bi-boh-boh, Coran!" His reply only seemed to further infuriate the other. It was as if time had stopped in the very next moment. Coran wrapped his hand around Bii-Boh-Bii's body, gripping with deadly force and slapped his love in the face.

Searing pain aroused from Bii-Boh-Bi's cheek. Tears sparked in his eyes; this wasn't the first time in their relationship that things got physical with Coran. 

The orange-haired man's eyes immediately filled with regret. "W-Wait, I didn't-" Bii-Boh-Bi pushed him off of him roughly. 

"Bi-boh-boh-boh-bi-bi!" He finally allowed himself to cry in his moment of weakness. Wiping away his tears, he continued. "Boh-boh-boh-bi-bi-boh-bi-be-bah!" 

Coran's heart clenched at what Bii-Boh-Bi was saying. He was right; he had been acting like a tyrant lately. "P-Please, Bii-Boh-Bi! I love you; please don't leave me!" He reached out to hug him but was blown off. It felt like he had been shot through the heart. 

Bii-Boh-Bi's eyes were downcast as he turned around and walked away. It hurt to do this, but he knew it was for the best. Coran began to sob profusely as he watched his only love walk away from him for the last time.

"Bi-boh-bye, Coran."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this elaborate plan to make this way longer and with a backstory but as I was writing, I WAS JUST DONE LMAOO


End file.
